Go Do The Hoodoo
Big Bad Bill is a Woolly Blue Hoodoo! (Go Do The Hoodoo!) 'is a song sang by Buster Bumblechops about Big Bad Bill and the rest of the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe. The lyrics of the song are in the video itself, making it seem to be some sort of karaoke video. It was released on the 21st December 2011 over at Moshi TV Studios, uploaded on YouTube on the 22nd and mentioned on The Daily Growl on the 23rd. Lyrics Versions =Music Video= Characters Summary A gong is hit by Brutha Bubba as it forms of the sun watching over Music Island and "you" descend within the depths of Gombala Gombala Jungle, accompanied by a constantly louder spoken lyric. Buster is shown right before he ventures into the jungle as yet another one of his "friends" disappears. Making way with his machete, he encounters Bill's ritual for making Hoodoo Stew. As they tribe somehow takes noticed of Buster spying on them, he is captured and put on a limbo poll. He is freed to have a drink with his already-conversed search party. Buster is allowed to meet up with Big Chief Bill who asks him if he digs this hip jungle vibe. Upon nodding, Big Chief Bill magically changes Buster's appearance into that of a stereotypical tribesman and high staffs the confused researcher. As the visual become more of like hallucinations, Buster questions what is going on while continuing partying hard. Big Chief Bill looks "you" on as you leave the jungle party. Trivia *The lyrics for the song where released when Cap'n Buck sent them through note from Tiki Tropic. *The motivation that caused the encounter with the tribe was to find "lost friends". It is unclear if they have been found. *Buster makes clear he does not know if he is acting on his own or if he's under a spell. *Like most western depictions of "other" cultures, the appearances used in the video are a big confusing mess of elements from tribes all over the world. Buster's appearance is most likely based on Papuan tribes, due to the bone and palm skirt elements. *The song's title is a pun on 'Big Bad Bill (Is Sweet William Now)'. Gallery MV BBBIAWBH gong.png MV BBBIAWBH search party.png MV BBBIAWBH machete.png MV BBBIAWBH bill entree.png MV BBBIAWBH bill cauldron.png MV BBBIAWBH bill magic.png MV BBBIAWBH bill slippers.png MV BBBIAWBH fried oobla doobla.png MV BBBIAWBH coconut shells.png MV BBBIAWBH gossip.png MV BBBIAWBH spying.png MV BBBIAWBH limbo.png MV BBBIAWBH tiki done.png MV BBBIAWBH chop chop.png MV BBBIAWBH jeepers.png MV BBBIAWBH flumpy.png MV BBBIAWBH snoodle drink.png MV BBBIAWBH creepy crawlies.png MV BBBIAWBH moonlit gachills.png MV BBBIAWBH DRUMS.png MV BBBIAWBH flumpy drums.png MV BBBIAWBH coconuts.png MV BBBIAWBH gombala gombala.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV BBBIAWBH cave bats.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill hello.png MV BBBIAWBH I certainly hoodoo.png MV BBBIAWBH buster dies.png MV BBBIAWBH chief bill high five.png MV BBBIAWBH shelby rocky.png MV BBBIAWBH farewell.png Category:Music Videos Category:Music